The Lost Years
by Silver-Dragon-D
Summary: What did happen after Buu's defeat between Gohan and Videl?
1. Default Chapter

Note: I don't own DBZ I am not making money from this…blahblah...  
  
Note: Some things might not exactly fit the story, but gimme a break it's my first one.  
  
Setting: Right after Buu is defeated through the start of DBGT.  
  
The Lost Years  
  
Part 1  
  
Gohan lay on the dank and dirty ground as Videl ran up to him. Buu was gone. The world was once again a peaceful place.  
  
"Gohan!" she called is name as it echoed in the mountains behind them.  
  
" I'm alright, calm down!" he said with a smile on his face. "What happened? Is he gone? Is everybody ok? Is--"  
  
"Fine," Videl interrupted. She knew Gohan was unconscious during the last fight with Buu.  
  
"I was so worried about you!" Videl yelled. Tears were almost filling her eyes.  
  
" You were? "  
  
" Yeah, well after all you did for me I-I-"  
  
She was cut off. " GOHAN!!!!! GOKU!!!!!! GOTEN!!!!!! GET OVER HEAR!!!!!" Chichi yelled as she comes running towards Gohan. Goku and Goten were spying on Gohan and Videl from behind some bushes snickering. They all approached her as she hugged them all dearly. "I was so worried about you!" Goten laughed. Everyone was curious why he was laughing. Oh well.  
  
"Goku, fly me home," Chichi ordered, " It's been a looong day. Gohan why don't you escort Videl home." She winked at Gohan and Goku suddenly got the picture.  
  
"Okay," he said," Goten are you coming?"  
  
" Awww, but dad I want to watch Gohan and--" he wined.  
  
"No, leave your brother alone," Chichi yelled. She snickered mentally.  
  
They began to take off. Once they were out of site, Gohan approached Videl. Unaware of what was really going on, Gohan thought he heard voices. Chichi, Goku, and Goten, were all crouched behind a boulder spying.  
  
" But Chichi, I thought we were gonna leave them alone?" said Goku.  
  
" SHHHHH!!!!! Don't you understand? I want grandchildren!"  
  
"Did you hear something?" Videl questioned.  
  
Gohan automatically knew they were there. He could feel the ki.  
  
" I think we better start to your home now," Gohan suggested. Videl just nodded suspiciously.  
  
They flew for 15 minutes in dead silence. Videl was the first to speak.  
  
"What is it like to have that kind of power?"  
  
"Uhh, its okay. Now I'm not so sure. The whole school is gonna annoy me forever."  
  
"Gohan, I want to learn some new moves!" she said assertively.  
  
"Or else, I'm gonna, uh, gonna, o shoot!" She realized she had no blackmail now.  
  
" Sure, I can teach you some moves."  
  
"Really, but why would you do that?"  
  
"So I can spend more time with you" he thought. "So I can spend more time with you," he blurted out. " O smooth move braniac! Your suppose to not say your thoughts…DOH!"  
  
"What did you say?  
  
" Uh, uh, uh, uh….." His face went redder than a Jersey tomato. Videl knew what she had heard was true by the look on his face.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think you cared about me more than a friend Gohan. Well since we are being honest, I was hoping you would like me for more than a friend. After you saved me with that special bean, I well began to think. If you cared for me that much to do that than you must really like me. Thank you."  
  
Gohan was still stuttering for words.  
  
" You know your naivity is really cute!"  
  
They were nearing the Satan mansion.  
  
" Look Gohan. Why don't we go do something fun tomorrow after school? Your coming back tomorrow right? Good. I'll see you then. We can fly to the amusement park."  
  
He was still as red as ever but slightly nodding.  
  
" Goodnight Gohan." She leaned over and kissed him briefly on the lips.  
  
He was still nodding. Videl laughed.  
  
Gohan than came to, and flew away after saying his good-byes. He walked in his door, still red.  
  
"Ha!!! What were you doing young man? I know you did something? When am I gonna have grandchildren?" Chichi screamed.  
  
Gohan didn't even bother and went straight to bed, looking forward to tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't own DBZ I am not making money from this…blahblah...  
  
Note: Some things might not exactly fit the story, but gimme a break it's my first one.  
  
Setting: Right after Buu is defeated through the start of DBGT.  
  
The Lost Years  
  
Part 1  
  
Part 2: The First Date and more  
  
School was monotonous even more so than usual for Gohan. Everywhere he looked teachers were looking at him like he had 3 heads. The girls were worse everywhere he went he was pummeled with questions and flirts. Videl was the only sorta sane person. Yet she still was acting all goofy around him. "What the hell is this? All I did was show off a little super strength"  
  
Gohan was anxious to get at the door. When Videl cornered him.  
  
" Gohan, don't forget about our date today," she whispered seductively.  
  
All the girls were now staring in horror! Oh no! He has girlfriend!  
  
The bell finally rang. He headed out to meet Videl at her locker. She wasn't there.  
  
"Now where did she go?"  
  
" Oh! Gohan! Hi! I was just checking my bag for something…lets go!"  
  
They whizzed through the air and Videl suddenly grasped hold of his hand. Gohan blushed but enjoyed it. They made their way through a crowd of gawkers and managed to get into the amusement park for free…Gee I wonder why…  
  
They went on the roller coaster (although Gohan didn't see the point) ate at the food court, Videl seeing for the second time a saiyan's hunger. He nearly ate out the whole place! Videl snickered as he tried to win her a prize at a nearby game. He knocked the bottles down with ease…In fact, he knocked the whole stand down with ease. Videl was happy and so was Gohan.  
  
Their day was coming to an end and Videl and Gohan locked eyes. He had never seen anything more gorgeous…the way they sparkle in the moonlight. Videl was thinking something different as she floated a little off the ground and kissed him passionately. They didn't need words.  
  
Gohan broke the kiss, " Videl…I think I love you"  
  
Videl stood there. " I love you too Gohan"  
  
They resumed. Before they knew it they were completely in the air. They stopped all to soon and made their way to Satan mansion.  
  
They said their goodnights, but Hercule was standing in the background.  
  
"Videl….???? What the…."  
  
Just then Videl turned and kissed Gohan deeply, enraging her father.  
  
They stood there for about 4 seconds when Hercule pushed them aside. He was purple.  
  
" WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DATING BOYS STRONGER THAN ME??!!!! WHY YOU LITTLE?????" Gohan then took off, and from the air he blew her a kiss.  
  
Gohan walked again through the door to find his mother eagerly wanting to know every detail. Gohan got annoyed by all the inquiries about grandchildren. Not a night went by when she didn't ask. All Goku could do was laugh. Even Goten was poking fun, asking when he can see his new sister again.  
  
" What are YOU laughing at?"  
  
" That gives me an idea! Why don't you ask Videl over for dinner tomorrow night? You know we always have plenty…" Chichi grinned slyly.  
  
The next day…  
  
" Heehee, Gohan yesterday was the greatest! My dad going nuts was an added bonus! HA! You should have seen him after you flew off. Something he said about me dating aliens…. Heehee"  
  
Once again all the girl's eyes were focused on Gohan…. They were depressed. He was the only decent guy at school. They were curious about what Gohan could have done.  
  
" Oh Videl would you like to come over for dinner tonight? My mom always cooks up a storm. Besides Goten wants to see you again."  
  
"Sure"  
  
Later that night…  
  
"Hey gohan! Hi Mr. And Mrs. Son! Hi Goten!" She squeezed his cheek, knowing that it would annoy him.  
  
It was time for dinner and as usual our lovable Saiyans were gorging themselves as Videl stared in amazement.  
  
"Uhhhhh,"she curiously looked as the dishes piled up.  
  
She offered to help clean then but Chichi said Bulma had made her a devise to clean them. Videl couldn't be more relieved.  
  
"Say Videl," Chichi said with a sly grin on her face, " It is really late, why don't you spend the night here?"  
  
"Really? Thank you Mrs. Son! My father won't be back home tonight anyway."  
  
"All right, I will go prepare the guest bedroom."  
  
"Thanx!"  
  
"She is practically inviting trouble…"Gohan thought, but he knew that was the way his mother wanted it.  
  
"Good night Videl,"  
  
"Good night Gohan" she snickered as she kissed him gently.  
  
During the night, Videl was startled by a sudden sound. Walking downstairs she noticed Chichi working in the kitchen. Little did she know this was done purposely. Heehee…  
  
Walking back upstairs, she stopped by Gohan's room.  
  
"He is even more cute when he is sleeping…"she thought.  
  
She walked over, smoothed his hair, and lie down next to him. Gohan soon opened his eyes and saw Videl there with him. He pretended to be asleep and put his arms around Videl…the old smoothie. Soon they were both fast asleep.  
  
"Good morning'" said a groggy Gohan as he walked into the kitchen with his family and Videl.  
  
"Good morning Gohan!" they all said. Chichi with yet another grin on her face…  
  
" So…did you sleep WELL last night Gohan?"  
  
"Um, yea I guess so."  
  
Videl knew where this was going.  
  
"AH HA!!! TRY TO KEEP YOUR LOVE LIFE A SECRET FROM ME HA!!!!!!!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I caught you and Videl in bed together…don't deny it!"  
  
Goten laughed. " Busted! Were you doing what I catch mom and dad doing ever so often?"  
  
Now everybody was red.  
  
"WHAT??? What do you think we did? We did nothing is what we did!" yelled Gohan.  
  
" Sure, sure, so…. When am I gonna have grandchildren?"  
  
" Gohan just grabbed Videl and headed out the door.  
  
A year, and many more dates later… 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3... Wedding??!!  
  
"Videl?" Gohan looked into her eyes. They were sitting along a riverbank just south of Gohan's home.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Listen. We have been together a long time right?"  
  
"Yeah?" she was secretly dreading what would come next.  
  
" Well, you know we end school next week right? Um well I uh, thought this was the perfect time to ask you something.  
  
"What would that be," she said. She felt suddenly relieved. She could sense a great thing coming next.  
  
Gohan got down on one knee. " Videl? Would you, um, do me the honor of, um…marrying me?" He blushed slightly as he opened up a box he took out of his pocket.  
  
Videl just stood there speechless.  
  
" O! I knew this was a bad idea! Now you will probably hate me."  
  
"Oh! No Gohan!! I am so happy! Of course I will marry you!! But you didn't have to get me such an expensive ring!! Where did you get the money??"  
  
"Well, when we weren't doing anything I took a side job. I was saving for a year to get you the best diamond I could find!"  
  
" Wow Gohan!! Thank you so much! I can't wait! Let's go tell the others.  
  
Once at the Son house Videl called all of the Z gang and told them to come over quick. Chichi was spying and poking around trying to find out WHAT was going on.  
  
One by one they all came. Even Vegeta, who was drug in by Bulma.  
  
" Ok, let's get this over with brat!"  
  
" Eh hem. Well we all called you hear for a special reason. We have an announcement to make," said Gohan.  
  
"WAIT! Let me get my camera!" Chichi yelled.  
  
Waiting once more…  
  
" Okay now that your finally all here…" said Gohan.  
  
"We're getting married!" Videl shouted.  
  
Everyone stared at them. They weren't surprised. In fact, no one was. Chichi was crying so hard and hugging her son tightly.  
  
" Oh son! I'm so proud of you! Now I can have grandchildren legally!"  
  
"Aww Mom stop"  
  
Everybody congratulated them except a secluded Vegeta. Even Piccolo managed to give his congrats. There was only one obstacle left… Hercule.  
  
" WHAT??!!! WHAT DO YOU EMAN YOUR GETTING MARRIED??? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS BOY!!!!"  
  
"Dad! We have been dating for over a year now!! If you never knew that's not my fault! I told you dozens of times!"  
  
"RIDICULAS! I WILL NOT HAVE MY DAUGHTER MARRYING AN ALIEN!!!"  
  
" Actually, only half alien, sir."  
  
Videl chuckled.  
  
" ALIEN OR NO ALIEN I DON'T APPROOVE!"  
  
" Well, you don't have to. We ARE getting married whether you like it or not. If you don't choose to come so be it. I am packing my things and moving out…NOW!"  
  
She grabbed Gohan and marched straight to her room. Gohan just stood there as Videl muttered obscenities about her father while tossing clothes at Gohan. Once she was all packed, her and Gohan took off through the window. Hercule, to busy worrying about what that kid could do to him, didn't even bother saying anything.  
  
They finally reached THEIR home and walked in.  
  
" Uh mom I have some news. Videl has decided to move in with us. I hope its okay!"  
  
" Why sure son! I'll go and fix up the guest room a little."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Son," Videl said. She was finally in a place where people cared about her.  
  
The next day the school was fluttering with gossip. The news of their engagement was the talk of the school. Sharpener and Erasa looked even more depressed as usual.  
  
" I sure am glad to be leaving here. I get sick of the stares. Even before you came here Gohan."  
  
That June…  
  
" And do you Videl take Gohan to be your lawfully wedded husband…. Until death do you part?"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"You may now kiss the bride!"  
  
Gohan and Videl locked lips as the crowd of people behind them cheered. Chichi was of course crying.  
  
" My little boy is growing up!"  
  
And not to mention, Goten and Trunks looked adorable in their matching tuxes. Reporters were not allowed to enter due to obvious reasons…they wanted some privacy. Hercule managed to scramble his feelings and attend as well. He sat there the whole time with a lousy grin on his face.  
  
At the reception…  
  
It wasn't long until Gohan's face was covered with wedding cake! He didn't even see it coming!  
  
"You are gonna pay for that!" He threw a huge chunk of cake at her but she ducked. And guess whom it landed on…Vegeta. Yes, even the Saiyan prince was there…against his own will.  
  
" Oh you little brat!!!" He picked up the entire rest of the cake and flung it towards Gohan. But this time it was Gohan's turn to duck. SPLAT!! Right on Bulma's face. Vegeta turned white.  
  
" VEGETA!!!! WHY CAN"T I EVER TAKE YOU ANYWHERE WITHOUT YOU EMBARRASSING ME!!" She picked up some dishes and started hurling them at him.  
  
"I hope your gonna clean those up, woman!"  
  
"Why you little……"  
  
Gohan and Videl snuck out through the back door. They knew what would happen if Vegeta got mad. Especially when around his wife. BOOM! One quarter of the building was blown to pieces. Curiosity got the better of them so they made sure everybody was okay. It seems Vegeta blew off some steam but blasting the wall opposite of Bulma. They snuck off again and finally they were free. They could here murmurs from the hall about where they are. They snickered and flew towards the tropics.  
  
After the honeymoon…  
  
Gohan and Videl walked through the door with tan skin and flowered shirts. They confronted by the Z gang anxious to here details. Krillin especially. As usual, Chichi was bugging them in her usual manner. It was getting QUITE old.  
  
" Mom! For the last time, I will tell you when you are going to have a grandchild!!"  
  
Everyone laughed. Videl was living it up…. People that cared…  
  
Videl and Gohan stood hand in hand on front of Satan mansion. They knew they couldn't avoid it.  
  
"Dad, come on say something!"  
  
"I have nothing to say."  
  
"Would you want to say something to your future grand-daughter?"  
  
"WHAT???" Gohan and Hercule both screamed.  
  
Videl just shook her head, grabbed Gohan, who was still speechless, and walked out.  
  
"WOW! I can't believe I'm gonna be a father!"  
  
" Whoa! Hold on a minute. Not yet. I just made that up to anger my dad…HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Oh, shoot! You had me going there…"  
  
5 Months later…  
  
"Videl, where were you? I got home from business school and hour ago and you weren't home!"  
  
"Well, I was at the doctor's."  
  
"Oh no…. Is-is something wrong????????"  
  
" No actually, um, Gohan NOW you're going to be a father."  
  
"Your not just joking this time to fool your dad??"  
  
"Nah, he caught on a few months ago--"  
  
"WOW! YEAH!!!! I CANT BELIEVE IT!! WAIT TIL I TELL MOM!"  
  
He grabbed her as tight as he could.  
  
"Uh…Gohan I need to breath…"  
  
"Oh! Sorry…MOM!!!"  
  
"What is it Gohan?" she peered around the corner.  
  
" Mom…NOW you're finally going to have a grandchild!!"  
  
"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME!!!!DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAS WAITING??? I WAS STARTING TO WORRY!!! O wait till I tell your father…and brother…and Bulma…O! So many people to call. I'll see you later." She sped up to the bedroom and grabbed the phone and started dialing like a maniac.  
  
It was a matter of 6.8 minutes before everybody knew, included a disgruntled Hercule. Goten was thrilled to have a future niece or nephew.  
  
"Hello, in there! Can you here me??? HI!!"  
  
"Goten it can't here you." Videl said.  
  
"Oh!! Sorry. I TOLD YOU IT CAN"T HERE ME DAD!!!"  
  
Goku blushed. Goku wasn't too bright at anything.  
  
8 months later…  
  
"GOHAN!!! HURRY UP!!! I CAN"T FLY MYSELF THERE!!!!"  
  
"Wait wait…I still have to pack your stuff and call everybody and…" Gohan was going crazy. He was completely useless, except for the fact he was the transportation.  
  
"GOHAN I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"  
  
"OWW! You don't have to hit me!"  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Son your doing fine," said the nearby doctor.  
  
Two hours later, a baby girl was born. They named her Pan. She had black, raven hair, and her father's black eyes. She was beautiful, right down to her tail…which would have to be cut off soon. The quarter saiyan smiled.  
  
Everyone in the waiting room was a wreck. Goku was panicking at the site of needles, Chichi was trotting back and forth almost leaving an imprint, and Goten was snoring, causing a disturbance.  
  
Gohan finally walked out holding his new daughter.  
  
" Guys, there is somebody I would like you to meet…"  
  
Pan smiled and cooed.  
  
" Oh Gohan! She is beautiful!" Chichi was the only one awake since Goku just passed out from his fear of needles.  
  
"Once again father, I am so embarrassed."  
  
"Gohan! When am I getting another one!!" She never quits does she?  
  
Gohan left the room with Pan and walked back into the room with Videl.  
  
"So how did they like her?"  
  
"Well mom was the only one up…she was thrilled! Dad passed out and Goten was snoring so loud he woke up the people in a coma." 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: Daddy's Duties  
  
It was two years from that date. Pan was now 2 years old. Videl and Gohan had built a medium-size domed house not 10 feet away from the Son residence. Baby Pan was sound asleep. It was a cheerful Saturday morning.  
  
"Gohan! Could you come here?"  
  
"Good. Would you mind if I went to the mall for a few hours with the girls? I haven't been out very much what with the baby and you at school." She was giving him puppy eyes that he couldn't resist.  
  
"Of course you can! You need a break. And feel free to treat yourself to some stuff."  
  
"Thanks Gohan! You're the best!"  
  
"Wait Videl, before you leave what do I have to do exactly?"  
  
Videl sweat dropped. " Oh Im sure you'll figure it out. Gotta go, love ya bye!"  
  
She said as she walked out the door.  
  
Pan immediately started crying. Gohan walked over to her bed to see what was wrong.  
  
"Okay, now what do you need?" She just stared at him with her raven like eyes.  
  
"Um…I know how about lunch?"  
  
"Daddy!" she squeaked.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Gohan trying to cook was a site to behold. He raided the cabinets and though he would make hamburgers. He gathered up buns, meat, lettuce, and all the other trimmings.  
  
"Okay, now I know Videl does something to this," he said as held the raw red ground beef in his hands. Pan just stared with a smile in her high- seat.  
  
"I know she uses some of this tube stuff, and maybe some of this! Oh! Pan could you hold this for a second?" He said as he handed her the open tube. Big mistake.  
  
"Thanks Pan, now give it back to daddy!"  
  
"No!" she clung onto that tube with all her might.  
  
"You certainly are your mother's child. Stubborn to the bone. Now seriously…I need it back." He tried to pull it away from her but he gave up because he didn't want to hurt her.  
  
SPLAT!!!  
  
"NO PAN!!! Aug now we're both a mess. Come on let's get you cleaned up."  
  
10 minutes later in the bathtub…  
  
" No Pan! Don't eat the soap!!!"  
  
Pan giggled. She was having a ball.  
  
"Okay now if you just stay---Pan stop that!"  
  
She was splashing around and throwing miscellaneous bathroom products everywhere.  
  
"Pan, if we don't get this done, we are going to have lunch in time!"  
  
Pan suddenly stopped at the word 'lunch'. Since she has one quarter Saiyan, she had a powerful hunger.  
  
Back in the kitchen…  
  
"Okay, now where is the frying pan--PAN!"  
  
She was clutching the frying Pan and was swinging it back and forth.  
  
"Okay, now you're acting like Grandma!" He chuckled. Pan got bored and dropped it.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
Gohan began cooking the meat in the frying pan.  
  
"Why doesn't this look right? OH shoot! I forgot to make them into circles! Oh well, we will have to improvise."  
  
Finally the meat was done and Gohan scooped them onto about 20 buns. He evenly distributed all the rest of the toppings. He just sat down with Pan when the front door opened.  
  
"Well, don't you look cute in your pink apron," Videl exclaimed. Gohan blushed.  
  
"So did you and Daddy have fun?" She was eyeing Gohan who had food, soap and everything else on him.  
  
"Daddy funny!"  
  
"Well, let's just see if Daddy made a good burger--- PHEF!!! Gohan what did you put in here???"  
  
"I used the stuff in that tube over there. You always do."  
  
"You doofus," she snickered, " This isn't the right tube! Your not suppose to put vanilla in burgers!" Gohan looked slightly pink.  
  
"Why don't you go clean up and I'll take over lunch?" She was still laughing.  
  
"Sounds like a plan!"  
  
"Oh wait! Since you were such a good baby sitter today, you wouldn't mind watching Pan next week, same time, would you?"  
  
Gohan just nodded with a half smile as he walked back upstairs to the bathroom that was still a mess. It took him 10 minutes to find the shampoo. After he cleaned up he went down stairs and of course made a pig of himself.  
  
"So anyway, what did you buy at the mall?"  
  
"Oh, just a few things…"  
  
Gohan looked up and raised an eyebrow. " How many?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Oh just about 20 or 30 but I couldn't resist!"  
  
"Geez, I'm gonna have to get a second job to pay for weekly mall trips alone."  
  
Videl smiled. He took it better than she thought. " Don't worry. Your office job now is plenty."  
  
"Knock knock!" came a familiar voice from next door. "Hi son! I heard you were baby-sitting today! I thought I would just drop by to see how it went. Your father is out sparring so I was also home, baby-sitting Goten."  
  
"Mom! I don't need a baby-sitter!" cried an angry Goten.  
  
"Well, it looks like everything went well!"  
  
"Yeah, sure! I swear Pan is starting to act more like my mother everyday!" Gohan thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah. Being a dad is tough!"  
  
"Like you have room to complain?" questioned Videl.  
  
5 years, and many stained clothes later…  
  
Pan was now 8. Her parents and her were still a happy family as always. Goten was attending high school. He was now the new girl magnet because he strongly resembled Gohan. Trunks, of course, was giving him a run for his money. Goku was almost always training and Gohan worked 5 days a week. He always found time to be with his family, unlike Goku.  
  
"Hi mommy! Where have you been?" Pan was looking at her mother with a concerned look.  
  
" Oh, just at the doctor's…nothing to worry about."  
  
"Okay!" She perked right back up.  
  
"Except for one thing…"  
  
"And what would that be?" Gohan asked as he started to raid the fridge.  
  
"Well, Pan, your are going to have another brother or sister!"  
  
"Wow Mommy! That's great! I can't wait!"  
  
"Oh Kami! Not again!!!!" Gohan yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
From the author: Hey y'all? What did you think? It was my first story. I know it is short but its sweet :) I would love to hear any kind of feedback. If I get enough responses for it, I will continue the story. If not then you can use your own imagination ;-) 


End file.
